


Eleven PM

by Depressed_BestDressed



Category: The Prom (2020), The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Honestly had so much potential if it was not written at an ungodly hour of the morning, Im back on this bullshit squad, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Femslash, another chaotic two am fic, love that, otp:broadway gfs, short & shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed_BestDressed/pseuds/Depressed_BestDressed
Summary: A short fic based on a tumblr prompt—-—-—-—Or Dee Dee finds Angie outside her house.
Relationships: Angie Dickinson/Dee Dee Allen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Eleven PM

“Get in.”  
Dee Dee hissed, pushing open the door.

“Fine.” Angie groaned, stumbling in wearing sky high heels.

“Are you going to tell me why I found you waiting outside my house?” 

“Maybe.”

“Just sit down.” Dee Dee sighed, walking to her room to find a pair of pajamas for the younger woman to wear.

The readhead walked back into her living room to find Angie lounging on her couch, legs dangling over the arm rest.

“Here.” She said, setting down one of the blondes nightgown that she had left there on the couch.

“Thanks.” she mumbled before motioning for Dee Dee to turn around, the older woman complying.

“So, now are you going to tell me why?”

“Why what? It’s safe to turn around by the way.”

“You know full well what Angie! I find you here at eleven pm clearly after a visit to the bar, doesn’t that seem a bit odd to you?”  
Dee Dee hissed, whipping around.

“I’m fine Deed.”

“No you’re not!”

“You know what? I think I’m just gonna call a cab and leave.” The blonde growled, pulling her phone from her purse.

“ You absolutely will not , just sit back down and let me take care of you.”  
Dee Dee countered, gently pushing the woman back down on the couch.

“Angie it’s fine if you don’t want to talk about it, I just care about you, ok?”

“Ok.”

“Good, now what do you want to do?”

“I want to hug you.” The blonde whispered shyly

“Come here doll.”  
Dee Dee said with an affectionate roll of her eyes, before Angie launched herself into open arms.

“There we go, feelin’ better?” The redhead laughed.

“Mph” Angie nodded against her, before turning up to look at her

“Can we also watch a movie?”

“What do you want?” The actress asked, knowing full well the answer.

“The proposal !”

Dee Dee chuckled, turning on her netflix and tried to ignore the fluttering feeling in her stomach as Angie maneuvered into a more comfortable position againgst her.

“You’re the best Deed!”  
Angie giggled, placing a peck at the corner of the older womans mouth, before returning to her position against her.

While tonight had not started exceptionally well, Dee Dee was pleased with the outcome, with a willowy blonde in silk laying down against her, and watching  
The proposal, the star couldn’t really think of a better way to have ended her evening.


End file.
